


Bartender!Reader x The Clones

by MyAliasIsLynn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, I mean technically it's fluff?, More tags and relationships to be added, We love our boys, mostly - Freeform, they're very silly when they drink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyAliasIsLynn/pseuds/MyAliasIsLynn
Summary: Hello! I love the idea of a bartender/owner reader and our favorite clone troopers, so I've decided to just make a whole work dedicated to it rather than put up a bunch of separate works.*I am high as hell while I'm writing these, please excuse anything that maybe doesn't make so much sense, I promise I'm trying.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Reader, CT-7567 | Rex/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Bartender!Reader x The Clones

Kix had been coming by before it was time to open to teach you some Mando'a when he could so that you could surprise Rex. He'd been coming by for these lessons for nearly a month now, and you had mastered a few phrases that you were sure would kriffing _stun_ him. And it served him right to be stunned, he'd been the one to convince everyone else to speak Mando'a around you to have secret conversations that you couldn't understand. By this point, you were positive at least _some_ of it was about you - most of it was confidential things that a lowly barkeep such as yourself should absolutely _not_ know... Only now you knew a little bit. You'd pretend not to every time you picked up a few things they'd say - you'd act like you _didn't_ just translate important Republic secrets - not even a hitch in your breathing when you'd figured it out, though your eyes did briefly bug out of your head. You had blamed it on seeing a bug, and they had teased you for being scared of little bugs. The teasing was better than whatever the kriff would await you if anyone knew what you knew, you decided. 

"So, is tonight the night?" Kix asked as you wrapped your lesson for the day. 

_"Kriff,_ I don't know." You huffed. "I thought it was last night, but then I _saw_ him, and..." You sighed dramatically, Kix rolled his eyes. 

"Y'should go for it." He assured. He knew, Fives knew - most of the 501st knew _except_ Rex at this point. 

"Yeah, maybe. I've got to get ready to open - you're welcome to stay if you'd like." You got up from your barstool, as did he. 

"I've got to get going, myself. I'll see you later." He said with a smile, which you returned. He was easily your closest friend these days. 

You had decided that tonight _was_ the night. Just for fun, you had opted for a navy blue, lowcut tank top with your bar's logo on it, and a pair of skimpy black shorts. You'd be stuck behind the bar most of the night, but it felt right to show off your _assets_ tonight. So far, you'd made a hefty sum of credits in tips alone - not that you were complaining, you had bills that had to be paid. When your boys found their spots at the bar, your ego got a little boost at the way Rex's eyes widened at your uniform for the night. Fives whistled, and you winked at him with a smile. Kix was shaking his head, knowing your plan was in motion. 

"What can I get for my favorite boys?" You asked, laying out napkins. They placed their orders, and you all fell into easy conversation as you started making the chosen drinks. When you slid over the last of their drinks, the real burning question of the evening came out. 

"What's the occasion?" Followed by a gesture to your _very revealed_ body. 

"Hm? Oh, we just got new tops in, I wanted to model 'em." You'd explained - you didn't need to be a Jedi to tell how badly Kix was trying not to laugh. You were so extra, he loved it. 

You got a wave of business then, and you were stolen from your boys for awhile - though you could hear them occasionally from the other end of the bar, getting louder with every drink. You'd nearly dropped an entire bottle of expensive rum when you saw Hardcase fall off of his stool, followed by _more_ yelling making fun of him for the incident. You found yourself laughing along and shaking your head as you made others' drinks. 

Once things had slowed back down, you'd returned to your normal spot, leaning across the bar and talking with your boys. You listened to them (try) to tell you stories from their latest mission, though with them being varying levels of intoxicated - except for Rex and Fives, who both were up to be the babysitters - that was comical. You found out they would be shipping out tomorrow, but it wasn't supposed to be a very long mission this time.

Eventually, Fives had had _enough_ of Hardcase and Echo's drunken shit, and Jesse kept getting them to be more and more _annoying._ You couldn't recall ever seeing Fives _that_ annoyed - you laughed so hard that you had tears in your eyes - he was _not_ amused by your enjoyment of the situation. 

"I've seen you twice this bad, bud." You said between laughs. "Poor Rex here has too." Fives turned to Rex, who nodded with a chuckle. 

"She's right." He'd agreed. Fives had cursed with an exasperated sigh. 

"Let's get them back while they can still walk, yeah?" He stood up. Rex sighed and agreed. As he moved to stand up though, you spoke up.

"Hey, Cap?" 

"Yes?"

"K'oyacyi, be b'kotep alor'ad."* You spoke softly, in a voice like honey, with a smile burning your cheeks. Rex's jaw dropped, his eyes wide. You glanced at Kix, who gave you the thumbs up that you'd said it right, then your eyes went back to your stunned captain. It only took him a moment to regain his composure, but you could see the happiness in his eyes.

"If I thanked you, would you understand what I said?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"Probably not, no." You laughed. 

*Come back safely, my brave captain.


End file.
